


Wołanie o pomoc

by gizmolog



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry has nightmares, Pre-Doctor Strange (2016), Slightly Dumb Harry, Some Humor, but I think it's logical... maybe
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: W wakacje po piątym roku w Hogwarcie Harry budzi się z kolejnego koszmaru i zaraz po tym zostaje porwany przez nieznajomego czarodzieja, który włamuje się na Privet Drive za pomocą jakiegoś... portalu? Harry nie ma pojęcia, o co w tym chodzi. A przecież to on, nikt inny, chciał, żeby ktoś mu pomógł.





	Wołanie o pomoc

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfik powstał na potrzeby pojedynku na forum Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem.

Harry obudził się nagle i od razu usiadł na łóżku, dysząc ciężko, bo kiedy leżał, nie mógł złapać oddechu.

Kolejny koszmar. Każdej nocy w te wakacje śniło mu się coś strasznego, a on zwykle nie pamiętał co. Nie miało to jednak znaczenia - ani to, że nie pamiętał, ani to, że codziennie miał złe sny. Rzeczywistość i tak była gorsza od wszystkiego, co mogło mu się przyśnić: Syriusz nie żył, a Voldemort polował na Harry'ego, ponieważ to właśnie Harry i tylko on miał możliwość pokonania najgorszego czarodzieja od czasów Grindelwalda. Harry wcale tego nie chciał, nie prosił o to, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że miał ten wątpliwy zaszczyt bycia jedną ze stron dosłownie śmiercionośnej przepowiedni. I nawet nie miało znaczenia, czy sam wierzy w jakiekolwiek przepowiednie (po dwóch latach wróżbiarstwa tak naprawdę nie wierzył), bo wystarczyło, że Voldemort ufał im na tyle, żeby dokładać wszelkich sił w celu wytropienia i zabicia Harry'ego. A przy okazji ginęli niewinni ludzie, jak jego ojciec chrzestny. Jak mogli zginąć Ron i Hermiona, Ginny, Neville... Tak, rzeczywistość Harry'ego było dostatecznie koszmarna, żeby wszelkie złe sny nie miały z nią szans. A mimo to od miesiąca co noc budził się spocony i przerażony, a później siedział w ciemnościach do świtu, bo nie był w stanie zmusić się do spania dalej. To był dopiero koszmar.

Z niewesołych rozważań wyrwał go dziwny dźwięk przypominający syk... no, nie węża, oczywiście, bo akurat syczenie węży dla Harry'ego brzmiało jak ludzka mowa. A to był bez wątpienia syk, może skwierczenie albo coś podobnego. Towarzyszyła mu też złota poświata na środku niewielkiego pokoju, która po chwili przybrała postać lśniącej, wirującej obręczy. Harry był nie tyle zdziwiony, ile prawdziwie przestraszony. To musiała być magia. Magia, której nigdy wcześniej nie widział - a w ciągu ostatnich pięciu lat napatrzył się na sporo magii. Magia, której najpewniej używał ktoś Harry'emu nieznany, co niestety najpewniej oznaczało ludzi Voldemorta (choć jakim sposobem mogli się ono przedrzeć przez osłony nałożone na Privet Drive numer 4 pozostawało dla Harry'ego zagadką, której jego skołowanemu umysłowi ani się śniło rozwiązać). Co gorsza już samo użycie przez kogokolwiek magii w tak bliskiej odległości od Harry'ego najpewniej oznaczało kłopoty, bo zaklęcie z pewnością zostanie wychwycone przez Namiar, do Harry'ego znowu przyczepi się Ministerstwo i tym razem pewnie nie będzie skłonne do wysłuchiwania jakichkolwiek wyjaśnień, tylko zwyczajnie zabroni Harry'emu powrotu do Hogwartu, złamie mu różdżkę, wyrzuci z magicznego społeczeństwa i w ogóle. Co mogłoby być nawet godne rozważenia, gdyby sprawiło, że Voldemort da - bezbronnemu wówczas - Harry'emu spokój. Ale Harry w to wątpił, bo Voldemort nigdy nie sprawiał na nim wrażenia logicznie myślącego czarodzieja, więc pewnie nie trafiłyby do niego żadne argumenty. Z wyjątkiem może takigo, że Harry nie żyje, więc już mu nie zagraża. Ale Harry wciąż żył. Jeszcze.

Po chwili z wiszącego ze stopę nad ziemią, złocistego kręgu, który w trakcie rozważań Harry'ego zdążył się ustabilizować, wyszedł młody mężczyzna w odrobinę dziwnym stroju. Nawet jak na czarodzieja. Szata to w każdym razie nie była. Tiary też nie miał. A skoro już o tym mowa, to wyglądało na to, że nawet nie trzymał w ręce różdżki - lśniąca obręcz była na tyle jasna, że jej blask całkiem nieźle oświetlał pogrążony dotąd w ciemnościach pokój. Mężczyzna nie rozglądał się, tylko w dwóch krokach podszedł do łóżka, chwycił Harry'ego za ramię i zaciągnął nieociągającego się z powodu szoku nastolatka prosto do, uch, portalu, jak Harry sądził, przez który bez ceregieli go przeciągnął.

W odróżnieniu od wszelkich innych sposobów, w jaki podróżowali czarodzieje, a z jakimi Harry zdążył się dotychczas zapoznać, ta okazała się właściwie bezproblemowa. Prawie jakby... nieistniejąca. Harry w jednej chwili był u siebie w pokoju, po czym w następnej był już zupełnie gdzie indziej - bardzo gdzie indziej, jak stwierdził po pobieżnych oględzinach pomieszczenia - nie poczuwszy właściwie niczego. Stał pewnie na nogach, nadal trzymany za ramię przez nieznajomego, i nawet miał w ręce różdżkę, którą wyciągnął z rękawa pidżamy zupełnie odruchowo. Tak, sypiał z różdżką w rękawie. Biorąc pod uwagę rewelacje zeszłego roku szkolnego, nie było w tym chyba niczego dziwnego. A nawet jeśli było, Harry miał to gdzieś. Całe życie był traktowany jak dziwadło, więc kilka miesięcy więcej mu nie zaszkodzi, szczególnie jeśli uratuje mu to życie. Jakiekolwiek koszmarne by ono nie było, to było to jednak życie Harry'ego. I Harry był do niego dość mocno przywiązany. Mimo wszystko.

Rozglądając się po miejscu, w jakim się znalazł, Harry zauważył kolejną nieznaną mu postać. Nie było to trudno, bo choć pokój wydawał się spory, to osoba ta stała ledwie kilka kroków od miejsca, w którym wyszli z kręgu. A całą długą ścianę pomieszczenia z jednej strony zajmowały dość duże okna, więc dzienne światło padające z dworu sprawiało, że w środku było całkiem jasno.

Zaraz... Dzienne światło?!

\- Jak długo byliśmy w tej obręczy? - wypalił Harry bez zastanowienia, machając ręką do tyłu, gdzie znajdował się portal, z którego wyszedł razem ze swoim porywaczem. Gdzie portal znajdował się _wcześniej_ , bo teraz już go tam nie było.

\- Zaledwie chwilę - odpowiedziała mu druga nieznana postać i dopiero po jej głosie Harry zorientował się, że tym razem ma dla odmiany do czynienia z kobietą. Po wyglądzie trudno było to poznać, bo ta... kobieta miała głowę ogoloną na łyso (Harry nie znał żadnej kobiety, która zrobiłaby sobie coś takiego), a jej strój, choć w sumie trochę przypominał krótką sukienkę ze spodniami, nie był bardziej dziewczyński niż dowolna szata czarodzieja. A nawet był mniej dziewczyński niż większość szat, w tym ta, którą Harry musiał nosić w szkole.

\- Chwilę? - powtórzył z niedowierzaniem w głosie.

\- Trzy momenty - prychnął wyraźnie pogardliwie mężczyzna wciąż stojący obok niego, a jednocześnie lekko z tyłu.

\- Dziękuję, Kaeciliusie. - Kobieta przeniosła wzrok na porywacza Harry'ego. Choć wyraz jej twarzy był doskonale beznamiętny, w tonie jej wypowiedzi pobrzmiewała ledwie słyszalna groźba późniejszej rozmowy.

Harry lekko obrócił głowę, żeby kątem oka zobaczyć, jak skarcony mężczyzna kłania się głęboko i posłusznie odchodzi, a potem ponownie spojrzał na kobietę, która cierpliwie czekała, obserwując jego reakcje z czymś na kształt pozbawionego ciekawości, dobrotliwego zainteresowania. W pewnym sensie przypominała tym Harry'emu Dumbledore'a, tylko że ona była jakby... bardziej. Dużo bardziej. Harry niespecjalnie wiedział, bardziej _co_ \- starsza, mądrzejsza, doświadczona, pogodzona ze światem, chłodna, serdeczne, którekolwiek, wszystkie na raz - ale nie czuł się uprawniony, żeby o to spytać. Ponieważ jednak milczenie nie leżało w jego naturze, zapytał o coś innego:

\- Skoro byliśmy tam tylko chwilę, to dlaczego tu jest dzień? Kiedy wchodziliśmy w ten krąg, była nadal noc...

\- Dlatego, że obecnie znajdujesz się w Nepalu.

Harry pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Domyślił się, że chodzi tu o to, że w jednych miejscach na Ziemi była noc, podczas gdy w innych był już albo jeszcze dzień. Czyli, najwidoczniej, opuścił Wielką Brytanię i teraz był w tym... Nepalu. Gdziekolwiek to nie było.

\- Znaczy - odezwał się niepewnie - jesteśmy w Ameryce? Południowej, oczywiście - dodał szybko, bo na nazwę ze Stanów Zjednoczonych mu ten cały _Nepal_ nie brzmiał.

\- W Azji - poprawiła go kobieta głosem pozbawionym jakichkolwiek emocji.

Harry w duchu był jej wdzięczny, że go zwyczajnie nie wyśmiała.

\- W Hogwarcie nie mamy geografii - usprawiedliwił się prawie wbrew sobie, bo z jakiegoś powodu było mu bardzo głupio.

\- Wiem. Za moich czasów też jej tam nie uczono.

\- Chodziła pani do Hogwartu? - zawołał Harry, którego dziwnie to usieszyło. Może dlatego, że skoro mieli ze sobą jednak coś wspólnego, to ta kobieta mimo wszystko nie była aż tak obca. Nawet jeśli kazała go porwać.

\- Dawno temu. - Jej dotychczas lekki uśmiech pogłębił się nieznacznie.

\- Czyli zna pani dyrektora Dumbledore'a?

\- Nie osobiście, nie - zaprzeczyła wciąż tym samym, jednocześnie beznamiętnym i pogodnym tonem. - Swego czasu mieliśmy w zwyczaju dyskutować o systemach nauczania magii. Wymienialiśmy się przez pewien czas korespondencją - dodała, prawdopodobnie zobaczywszy niepewną minę Harry'ego.

\- Znaczy sowy? - upewnił się. Niby na logikę powinien był być tego pewny, bo sowy kojrzyły mu się z listami czarodziejów teraz praktycznie nierozerwalnie, ale z jakiegoś powodu miał wątpliwości.

\- Między innymi - nie do końca potwierdziła miejscowa dyrektorka szkoły czarodziejstwa.

Harry pokiwał głową, udając, że rozumie. A potem zaraz na wszelki wypadek zmienił temat:

\- To właściwie czemu mnie tu sprowadziliście? - spytał niepewnie. _Sprowadziliście_ brzmiało według niego trochę lepiej niż _porwaliście_ , a jak powszechnie wiadomo porywaczy lepiej nie denerwować. Ani tym bardziej obrażać: z jakiegoś powodu niektórzy porywacze wydawali się być urażeni sugestią, że dokonali porwania. Harry uważał to za dziwne, ale to nie był raczej zbyt dobry czas na rozpatrywanie tej konkretnej kwestii.

\- Wzywałeś pomocy - wyjaśniła.

Niestety Harry'emu nie wyjaśniło to niczego.

\- Ech? - wykrztusił z siebie, z lekka zatkany zdumieniem.

\- We śnie, jak sądzę - odparła kobieta. - A ponieważ twoje wołanie dotarło do mnie, postanowiłam sprawdzić, co mogę dla ciebie zrobić.

\- I wysłała pani tego... mężczyznę - dokończył Harry niezgrabnie z braku lepszego określenia.

Był prawie pewny, że dziwna czarownica westchnęła niemal niezauważalnie.

\- Kaecilius jest bardzo żarliwy w swoich staraniach - stwierdziła łagodnie. Widać było, że też się stara: dobierać odpowiednio wyrozumiałe słowa. - Może czasami nawet za bardzo. Równowaga - uniosła ręce po obu stronach ciała wnętrzem dłoni ku górze i poruszyła najpierw lewą w górą, a prawą w dół, a potem na odwrót - jest zawsze najważniejsza.

Harry pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem, choć w zasadzie był pewny, że nie bardzo rozumie.

\- A zatem w czym mogę ci pomóc? - Kobieta zręcznie zeszła z tematu porywacza.

\- No... W Wielkiej Brytanii jest zły czarodziej, który chce przejąć władzę nad całym krajem. I chce mnie zabić.

\- Władza - stwierdziła kobieta tonem, który Harry'emu kojarzył się z pastorem wygłaszającym kazanie - jest zmienna, przechodzi z rąk do rąk. Dziś rządzi jeden, jutro inny, pojutrze jeszcze kolejny. To nie ma znaczenia.

\- On chce mnie zabić - powtórzył Harry trochę rozpaczliwie.

Kobieta pokiwała głową.

\- Możesz tu zostać i uczyć się z nami. Może dzięki temu zdołasz się obronić. Za dwa, trzy lata. - Harry wyraźnie wyczuwał powątpiewanie w jej głosie i widział je w jej oczach.

\- Niestety, nie mam tyle czasu - odmówił uprzejmie. - Ale dziękuję za propozycję.

\- Gdybyś zmienił zdanie, zawsze możesz mnie znowu wezwać - zaproponowała kobieta, w której nic nie wskazywało na jakąkolwiek zachętę do postąpienia w ten sposób.

Harry miał mocne podejrzenia, że to jest u niej całkiem normalne. No, chyba że to tylko on tak na nią działał. To całkiem możliwe: w końcu nawet jeśli Voldemort przejawiał mordercze zapędy wobec większej liczby czarodziejów, to żadnego z nich nie próbował zabić tak zapamiętale, jak Harry'ego. Widać Harry tak na ludzi wpływał, po prostu.

\- We śnie? - upewnił się nie wszelki wypadek, bo może rzeczywiście kiedyś mógłby być aż tak zdesperowany.

\- Jeśli jesteś w stanie pokierować swoimi snami...

\- Nie bardzo - przyznał Harry. Prawdę mówiąc, nie umiał tego w ogóle, ale nie chciał robić z siebie idioty większego, niż zrobił do tej pory.

\- A zatem możesz mi wysłać sowę - zgodziła się kobieta.

Harry wyobraził sobie siebie piszącego list i przywiązującego go do nóżki Hedwigi. Był to widok całkiem znajomy, w końcu Harry wysłał przez swoją sowę już niejeden list, ale czegoś w tej wizji brakowało. Zabrało mu chwilę - albo, jak kto woli, trzy momenty - zanim zorientował się czego. Kolejne dwie chwile zastanawiał się, jak to uprzejmie ubrać w słowa.

\- Do kogo mam zaadresować list? - spytał ostatecznie.

Kobieta uniosła głowę odrobinę wyżej.

\- Nazywają mnie Przedwieczną - przedstawiła się... tak jakby.

Harry przytaknął na znak, że przyjął informację do wiadomości.

\- Czyli - podsumował - mam napisać: _Przedwieczna, Nepal_? A kraj jaki?

\- _Nepal_ to kraj. Zaadresuj list na _Przedwieczna, Katmandu, Nepal_ \- poprawiła go beznamiętnie. - Choć wystarczy samo _Przedwieczna_. Każdy ptak mnie znajdzie, znając to słowo.

\- Faktycznie, Hedwiga potrafiła znaleźć Syriusza nawet po przezwisku. Jak powiem jej pani imię, to pójdzie jej tym łatwiej.

\- To nie jest moje imię. To moje stanowisko. - Tym razem _Przedwieczna_ wydawała się odrobinę urażona. Odrobinę, ale jednak.

\- W porządku - zgodził się Harry błyskawicznie. - Po stanowisku pewnie też panią znajdzie. Hedwiga to bardzo mądra sowa. To może ja już pójdę. Nie będę dłużej pani przeszkadzał - dodał. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, ale swojego porywacza nie zauważył. - Jakby mogła pani poprosić pana Ka... Kaec... no, tego pana, który mnie tu sprowadził, żeby mnie... odprowadził?

\- Kaecilius jest zajęty - zbyła go kobieta i Harry przez moment poczuł obawę, że będzie musiał wracać z Azji na Wyspy Brytyjskie piechotą. Ciekawe, czy Błędny Rycerz wpadłby do Nepalu po zagubionego czarodzieja... - Ja otworzę ci bramę do twojej sypialni.

Jak powiedziała, tak zrobiła. Harry stał teraz znowu przed znajomym już złocistym kręgiem światła i czekał, aż Przedwieczna chwyci go za ramię. Ta jednak powiedziała tylko:

\- Idź.

...i Harry przeszedł przez obręcz zanim jeszcze zdążył ciężko przełknąć ślinę, na co miał ogromną wręcz ochotę. I zrobił to, ale dopiero kiedy znalazł się w swoim pokoju, a blask za jego plecami zamigotał i zgasł. Właśnie wtedy Harry odkrył, że tak jakby uginają się pod nim nogi.

Na szczęście do łóżka miał blisko. Doczłapał jakoś do niego, po czym opadł na nie bezwładnie. _Nepal_ , zdążył pomyśleć, _dziwny kraj_ i momentalnie zasnął, co nie zdarzyło mu się po koszmarze jeszcze nigdy podczas tych wakacji.

Ale to samo mógł powiedzieć również o innych rzeczach, jakie spotkały go tego dnia. Albo nocy, jak kto woli.

Rano oczywiście nie pamiętał, co mu się śniło. Wiedział tylko, że jak zwykle był to jakiś zły sen.


End file.
